


【授權翻譯】時光飛逝 Time Passed By

by AnnSnape



Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [39]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 當斯內普得了健忘症，他還會記得他的妻子，赫敏嗎？短故事。AU
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866346
Kudos: 1





	【授權翻譯】時光飛逝 Time Passed By

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Time Passed By](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165235) by [Imhilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien). 



> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.  
> 對原作和翻譯同樣適用  
> \----  
> 授權請見series

赫敏趕到醫療翼，在聽說西弗勒斯的事之後。那個魔藥意外……健忘症。

西弗勒斯看著很困惑，在她走近的時候變得警惕。

「西弗勒斯，你還好嗎？」她溫柔地問。

她看到他熟悉地皺眉。

「格蘭傑小姐？」他慢慢地說，她的心沉下來。

「有一陣子不是了。」他回答，她舉起戴著訂婚戒指和結婚戒指的手。

「那戒指是我的—」西弗勒斯一開始憤怒地說，然後突然停下來，面色慘白。

「我們結婚了？」他空洞地說。「我記得你還是十六歲，但別人告訴我十年已經過去了。」

oooo0000oooo

西弗勒斯站在他的住處，嘴巴緊閉。格蘭傑—不，赫敏的痕跡到處都是。沙發背上的紅色圍巾，櫥櫃上的一個綠色玻璃碗。匆匆一瞥後，他避免看著那幅他和那個格蘭芬多在一起的照片。

無視了他的婚戒。

他小心地摩擦那個在頸上—對他來說很新—的傷痕。戰爭已經結束很久了，而他因此極其放鬆。西弗勒斯勉強保住小命，感謝一直照顧著他的赫敏。而愛情明顯開出了花朵。

他很感激她，但……結婚？

赫敏希望那些表明他們一直在這裡共同生活的痕跡能刺激西弗勒斯的記憶。但他看著那些對他而言很新的東西就像他們是危險物品一樣。不受歡迎。當她談起他們的生活，他禮貌地傾聽，但在他警戒的黑眼睛裡沒有回憶起一切的閃光。

她已經開始想念那雙眼睛裡的愛意和狡黠了……她很想念她的丈夫。他什麼時候才會回家？

他會嗎？

「我今晚可以在沙發上誰—把它變成一張床。」赫敏小心地說。

「不，讓我來。」西弗勒斯唐突地說。他習慣自己一個人睡。

oooo0000oooo

西弗勒斯在一張不熟悉的床上醒來，他皺眉，困惑著。

記憶—所有—不可原諒地注滿他的腦袋。那該死的魔藥意外讓他忘記了多年來的生活……一切都顯得陌生。

他把他的妻子，赫敏，當成了一個陌生人對待。

西弗勒斯畏縮，立即趕到他們的睡房門前。聽到裡面的動作並覺得羞愧，他敲了敲門。

「赫敏，我想起一切了……我很抱歉，夫人[1]。」

赫敏打開門，謹慎地佇著那那裡，雙眼因流淚腫了起來。

「真的？」她問。

「我甚至記得我們在斐濟的蜜月旅行……我那見鬼的曬傷。」

赫敏微笑。

**Author's Note:**

> FINIS  
> [1]wife 但我老覺得說老婆好奇怪，所以用這個古老而文雅的說法吧……  
> A/N：在他的住處醒來 -- 但不是在他的床上和他的妻子一起 -- 是把記憶喚來的關鍵（為了故事而服務，不管如何）  
> 喜歡的話請給原作者KUDOS！


End file.
